


Czyż las nie jest piękny

by Minamoto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, generally few scenes, small stupid thing wrote at fikaton
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy zmysł słuchu Jima zaczyna szaleć. Gdzieś pod koniec pierwszej serii.  Alternatywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czyż las nie jest piękny

**Author's Note:**

> Generally it should be a first part of 'Busman's vacation' but oth of them (Blair especially) didn't want to listen to writer and gone fishing... So the rest of this is still in progress \ =.= /

Jim Ellison przewrócił się na drugi bok i sprawdził, czy prawie–na–pewno–bezużyteczne–zatyczki nadal siedzą tam, gdzie mają siedzieć – w uszach. Cholerna nadwrażliwość na dźwięki. Nie wystarczy, że ma ten cholerny, jak to Sandburg nazywa, „dar” – wyostrzenie wszystkich zmysłów. Że widzi to, czego normalni ludzie nie widzą, słyszy to, czego normalni ludzie nie słyszą i w ogóle. Zwłaszcza w ogóle. A teraz na dokładkę, do dwóch dni szaleje mu słuch, uniemożliwiając sen. Strażnik. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Ha.  
Oczywiście Sandburg na wieść o problemie rozpromienił się jak słońce i zakomunikował radośnie, że tak, to się często zdarzało Strażnikom. Tak, często mogli od tego oszaleć. I tak, można to jakoś rozwiązać, ale musi najpierw poszukać w jakichś cholernych książkach. I to bardzo miło z jego (Jima) strony, że tak szybko wykazuje oznaki przeciążenia zmysłów, przyda mu się (Blairowi) to do pracy doktorskiej.  
A na dodatek teraz siedzi na kanapie w salonie, w środku nocy, szeleści papierami i słucha tej okropnej muzyki. Nie, założenie słuchawek nic nie daje, zwłaszcza gdy jest to jeden z tych Poderżnij–Mi–Gardło–A–Ja–Będę–Nadal–Wył zespołów, a ktoś kto bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrze słyszy, ma problemy ze snem. Drzemki z których wybudzał go najdrobniejszy odgłos się nie liczą. Był Strażnikiem, miał swojego pseudo-Przewodnika w postaci lekko szurniętego doktoranta antropologii i nie mógł spać. Od dwóch dni. Stan poirytowania narastał z każdą minutą.  
Zaczynał zgrzytać zębami.  
– Hej, Jim, śpisz już? – Drzwi uchyliły się i wyjrzała zza nich kudłata głowa.  
– Tak, nie widać? – spytał Jim przykrywając głowę poduszką i przypominając sobie ile dają za morderstwo w afekcie. – Jest druga w nocy… – burknął.  
Blair, nie słuchając wcale, wparował do pokoju i zaczął po nim krążyć jak podekscytowany elektron.  
– Słuchaj, bo tak sobie myślałem. Poszukałem trochę i zadzwoniłem do znajomego, który właśnie siedzi w Peru i pisze doktorat z plemion prekolumbijskich – wiesz jest mi winien przysługę…  
– Nie wiem…  
– … i on powiedział, że kiedyś czytał opracowanie na temat Strażników jako takich, i tam było napisane że faktycznie często się zdarzało, że niektórzy tracili zmysły, czyli normalnie i po prostu mogli oszaleć, przy okazji zabijając współplemieńców…  
– …No CO ty nie powiesz…  
– …ale podobno są sposoby, żeby obniżyć poziom percepcji fal dźwiękowych docierających do błony bębenkowej, oraz częstotliwość impulsów nerwowych docierających do kory mózgowej…  
– …mfph?…  
– …czyli sprawić, żebyś wrócił do normalności, znaczy ja wiem, że to nie jest normalne u większości ludzi, ale u ciebie jest, więc może uda się nam to sprowadzić do poziomu sprzed momentu, kiedy ten idiota walnął cię rurą w głowę. Wiesz, możemy spróbować rano, sporządziłem listę tego, co można wykorzystać,  a poza tym pokażę ci świetny artykuł, który znalazłem, możemy go też użyć. Śpisz?  
– Nie do jasnej kurwy nędzy! NIE śpię! – ryknął Jim siadając na łóżku. – JUŻ NIE! A nawet jeśli bym spał, to w chwili, gdy otworzyłbyś usta i wydał jakikolwiek dźwięk, byłbyś martwy. Bo osobiście bym cię udusił gołymi rękami, tu, na miejscu. Albo zastrzelił. A potem by mnie uniewinnili.  
– Dobra, dobra – wycofał się Sandburg unosząc ręce obronnym gestem. – Myślałem, że będziesz chciał spróbować, może to by coś dało, ale okej… Chcesz spać, to sobie śpij w spokoju, nie będę przeszkadzał, możemy wypróbować rankiem, nie ma pośpiechu…  
Jim spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Odpowiedziało mu niewinne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Z westchnieniem wyturlał się z łóżka i zapowiedział:  
– Ale zatyczek nie wyciągam. Bez nich słyszę jak nocna zmiana na komisariacie gra w pokera…  
  
* * *  
  
– Wdech… wydech… wdech… wydech… wolniej! Wdech… wydech… skoncentruj się na oddychaniu…  
– …Sandburg, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to brzmi jak ćwiczenie z kursu dla ciężarnych?  
– Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem na takim. Skup się i oddychaj. Skoncentruj się na płomieniu świecy, wyobraź sobie, że jesteś nim, wdech… wydech… wdech… twoje oczy stają się coraz cięższe… wydech… wdech… wyobraź sobie gładką taflę jeziora… wydech… twoje ręce stają się coraz cięższe… jesteś spokojny… wdech… wydech… wdech… gładka tafla jeziora… unosisz się nad nim jak…  
– …kwiat lotosu?  
– …To chyba nie był dobry pomysł.  
  
* * *  
  
– Co to za świństwo?  
– To jest tak zwana święta herbatka szamanów z plemienia Mogunba.  Z moich informacji wynika, że przynosi przyjemne ukojenie zmysłom i pozwala się otworzyć na świat wewnętrzny, potęguje doznania duchowe, w ogóle podobno działa cuda. Znaczy, na tyle, na ile byłem w stanie ją odtworzyć bez przepisu i większości składników…  
– Znaczy, to podróba? Co w tym jest, śmierdzi jak stara szmata.  
– Nie moja wina, że ostatnia przesyłka oryginalnej mieszanki została zarekwirowana na cle. Poza tym, zdecydowanie NIE chcesz wiedzieć, czym można uzupełnić braki oryginalnych, afrykańskich surowców.  
  
* * *  
  
– … teraz szukasz palcem wskazującym punktu znajdującego się w odległości dwóch cali od nasady nosa w górę, a kciukiem miejsca gdzie jest nasada ucha, po czym naciskasz je równomiernie przez piętnaści uderzeń serca – jak na mój gust można to na sekundy przeliczyć… Hej! Zostaw moją głowę!  
– Pamiętam, że coś wspominałeś o zabijaniu współplemieńców?  
– Dobra, wykreślamy z listy…  
  
* * *  
  
– Słyszałeś może o czymś takim jak akupunktura? Specjalne igły wbija się w…  
– NIE.  
– Ale stosowana jest od tysięcy lat, już w Chinach stwierdzono, że za jej pomocą można wyleczyć niektóre przypadłości, że nie wspomnę o regulacji energii duchowej chorego. Wiesz, że choroby zwykle wynikają z zaburzenia energii duchowej człowieka? A przynajmniej tak sporo osób sądzi. Wprawdzie tu jest napisane, że używa się do tego kolców opuncji, ale mam znajomego Chińczyka…  
– Po moim zimnym trupie… Twoim zresztą też.  
  
* * *  
  
– W wielu kulturach chodzenie po rozżarzonych węglach ma znaczenie magiczne, podobno także odblokowuje kanały energetyczne. Wiedziałeś, że wszystkie organy, w tym mózg, mają odzwierciedlenie w odpowiednich punktach na podeszwie? A także na uszach?  
– Jeśli zaproponujesz mi chodzenie na boso po rozżarzonych węglach, albo masaż uszu, to przysięgam na grób twojej matki…  
– Ona jeszcze żyje!  
– I niech tak zostanie.  
  
* * *  
  
Po przerobieniu masażu tajskiego ( _Wodzu, no way, o tej porze i to w twoim wykonaniu!_ ), muzyki relaksacyjnej ( _Dlaczego zawsze to musi być szum morza, albo płynący strumyk?!_ ), przeglądu wspomnień z dzieciństwa ( _Nie._ ), prób psychoanalizy ( _…_ ) i wykreśleniu kliku mniej lub bardziej ekstremalnych sposobów, Blair Sandburg doszedł do końca listy.  
– Możemy jeszcze pojechać na biwak do lasu.  
  
* * *  
  
Simon bez problemu zgodził się na trzydniowy urlop. Chodząca i tykająca bomba zegarowa imieniem Jim Ellison w pobliżu urzędników, którzy jak co kwartał, kontrolowali finanse komisariatu nie byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Tym bardziej, że o ile przyjął do wiadomości, iż jego przyjaciel rozwinął dziwne zdolności (swoją drogą nadzwyczaj przydatne, to trzeba przyznać), to wszelkie informacje związane z nimi nie powinny wyjść absolutnie na światło dzienne. Z różnych powodów. Więc gdy Jim zajrzał do niego i swoim zwyczajem półgębkiem coś bąknął o wolnym dniu, nie miał nic przeciwko. Tym bardziej, że razem z nim wpadł z tym samym pytanie Blair, nie omieszkując przy tym wyjaśnić dokładnie i ze szczegółami  co się dzieje, dlaczego, co robili w nocy i czemu koniecznie musi pozwolić im na urlop. Coś o powrocie do źródeł, aktywacji sensorycznej, tudzież o przeciążeniu. Nie żeby mu to wyjaśnianie było potrzebne do szczęścia.  
  
* * *  
  
Komary cięły. Komary cięły niemiłosiernie. Blair podejrzewał, że akurat w ten dzień i w tym miejscu odbywał się coroczny zlot krwiopijczyń, które tylko czyhały na ukazanie się nieodkrytego kawałka ciała, by go dopaść i wbić się ssącą kłujką. Szczelnie zawinął się w koszulę i zaczął spryskiwać  środkiem odstraszającym.  
– Wiesz Wodzu… – powiedział Jim z namysłem, przyglądając się jak Blair próbuje zabezpieczyć każdą część ciała przez nalotem – nie sądzę, żeby to pomogło, te komary są już odporne. Spotkały w życiu tylu turystów...  
Sandburg łypnął na niego nieżyczliwie i kontynuował stosowanie ochrony chemicznej.  
– Może ty jako były komandos jesteś odporny na ukąszenia, ale szanowna rodzicielka mi mówiła, że co w nadmiarze to szkodzi. A one są w nadmiarze. Poza tym nie wiem, jak w takich warunkach możesz się skupić w jakikolwiek sposób, co z kolei stawia pod znakiem zapytania cel całej wyprawy…  
– Kwestia treningu, samokontroli i przyzwyczajenia, mieszczuchu – stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem Jim i zabrał się do układania kamieni. – Tam jest namiot, przydaj się do czegoś i rozstaw go, może być potrzebny, jeśli w nocy będzie padać.  
– A będzie?  
Jim nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozpalać ognisko.  
  
* * *  
  
Nie padało. Komary poszły spać  (o ile to było możliwe), ognisko dogasało, a na niebie lśniły gwiazdy. Blair wyciągnął spod śpiwora kolejną gałązkę, rzucił do ogniska i popatrzył w górę.  
– Chcę zobaczyć gwiazdy. Dużo gwiazd – stwierdził kategorycznym tonem i zaczął schodzić w stronę rzeki.  
Jim uniósł oczy do nieba (święci pańscy dajcie mi cierpliwość) i poszedł za nim. Zmysł słuchu zaczynał powoli wracać do równowagi i pominąwszy prawie całkowitą niezdolność do skupienia się na jednym dźwięku, zaczynało być całkiem nieźle.  
Na kamiennym brzegu stał Sandburg i z zachwytem patrzył w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
– W mieście ich nie widać tak wyraźnie. Patrz, to jest Kasjopeja, na pewno, jak połączy się gwiazdy jedną linią to wychodzi litera W. Tam obok jest Perseusz i Andromeda, a tutaj Smok. O, a tutaj Łabędź. A to małe skupisko na lewo to Plejady… Dla mnie są prawie niewidoczne, ale ty chyba widzisz je o wiele wyraźniej…  
– Bez przesady, na pewno widzę, że jest ich więcej niż siedem, ale drugiego końca Galaktyki nie dostrzegę, aż tak daleko mój wzrok nie sięga. Zresztą, nie sądzę, żebym chciał aż tak daleko patrzeć…  
– Zważywszy na to, jak mało wiemy o Strażnikach i ich możliwościach, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to było możliwe. Poza tym, nie sądzisz, że byłoby to wspaniałe? Móc spojrzeć dalej niż przeciętny człowiek, sprawdzić, co tam jest, po drugiej stronie, bez wysiłku, i wiedzieć od razu?  
– Nie, niektórych rzeczy wolałbym nie wiedzieć. Jakoś nie widzi mi się podglądanie małych, zielonych ludzików.  
– Szarych.  
– Co?  
– Oni są szarzy.  
– Skoro tak twierdzisz. Poza tym pomysł racjonalizatorski jest taki – idziemy spać.  
– Serio…?  
– Tak, serio…  
  
* * *  
  
Od dłuższego czasu z boku dobiegały Jima odgłosy wiercenia się i dziwne szelesty, jakby wielka gąsienica próbowała się owinąć w kokon i niezbyt jej się to udawało.  
– Wiesz, przypominają mi się moje pierwsze wykopaliska… - powiedział Blair. - Chociaż tam byliśmy na pustyni i zdecydowanie nie było tam żadnych drzew. Były za to skorpiony. I pająki, które wchodziły do butów. Co rano przed włożeniem ich trzeba było wytrzepywać nocnych gości. Mówię ci, masakra. Raz wyleciał mi największy skorpion jakiego widziałem, serio, był wielkości pięści. Wszystkie dziewczyny zwiewały.  
– A zjadłeś go przynajmniej?  
– Co? Dlaczego?  
– Bezcenne źródło białka w trudnych warunkach…  
– No co ty, mieliśmy fasolę… A ty? Ty byś zjadł? W ogóle po co pytam, na pewno byś zjadł. W końcu jesteś… byłeś komandosem.  
– Jeśli jest się do tego zmuszonym to zje się wszystko. Nawet to, co wydaje się niejadalne. Nawet to, czego się nie chce. Bo chodzi o to, żeby przeżyć kolejny dzień i mieć nadzieję, że w końcu nadejdzie pomoc. Która nie nadchodzi, bo jakiś idiota wyżej ceni swój pieprzony tyłek niż ludzkie życie. Więc tak, zjadłbym.  
– Nie… Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Bogowie, w ogóle nie pomyślałem, idiota ze mnie, przecież ty… a ja zacząłem… W ogóle nie…  
– Sandburg…  
– Ja już w ogóle powinien się zamknąć…  
– Sandburg… Blair! Przestań się samobiczować i śpij. Jutro wchodzimy na szczyt.  
– Jup, zdecydowanie mi się należy…  
– Śpij! Abo cię uciszę własnoręcznie.  
  
* * *  
  
Według przewodników turystycznych droga na szczyt nie była specjalnie trudna, ale jak wiadomo – przewodniki zwykle piszą osoby, które same w danym miejscu nie były. Po pierwsze było ślisko. Poranna mgła, której resztki snuły się pomiędzy drzewami osiadała na kamieniach i wystających korzeniach drzew. Po drugie same korzenie miały tendencje do wyrastania wprost na ścieżkę i pchania się pod nogi podróżnych. Nie było to zbytnio uciążliwe, ale po spędzeniu kolejnej nocy w stanie półsnu wypadało raczej patrzeć pod nogi. W sumie byłoby nawet przyjemnie, gdyby nad wędrującymi nie unosił się duch lekkiej irytacji, połączonej z poczucie winy.  
Jim w końcu westchnął i odwrócił się do smętnie podążającego za nim Blaira.  
– Wodzu, serio. Może być dał spokój?  
– Ale ja nic nie mówię?!  
– Właśnie… Od rana się nie odzywasz i snujesz, jakbyś co najmniej kogoś zamordował. – Blair spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Słuchaj. Gdybyś naprawdę mnie wkurzył, to gwarantuję, że byś to zauważył. Serio. Nie wiesz o mnie wielu rzeczy, ja nie wiem sporo o tobie… Pominąwszy całe to twoje  hippisowskie życie, mamusię, wykopaliska, pracę doktorską i to różowe, co trzymasz pod łóżkiem… – Chwila zastanowienia. – Dobra, wiem co nieco. Ale jeśli mamy ze sobą współpracować, to się musisz przyzwyczaić, że o niektórych nie rozmawiamy i naprawdę nie odczuwam potrzeby analizowania przeszłości. W tej chwili. Może kiedyś. Nie wiem. Może. Chwilowo mam na głowie inne problemy, na przykład ten, że to zdecydowanie nie to wzgórze, o które mi chodziło… Więc serio… Nie jestem zły. Raczej. Ale będę jeśli nadal będziesz się zachowywał jak kopnięty szczeniak…  
Z dziwną ulgą zarejestrował, że wyraźnie spięty i nieswój Sandburg lekko się rozluźnił. Skinął mu głową i odwrócił się w stronę celu podróży.  
– A teraz…  
– Ekhem… Może byśmy odpoczęli?  
  
* * *  
  
Jim obudził się lekko skostniały od porannego wczesnojesiennego chłodu. Obudził się… W końcu! Ostrożnie wysunął się ze śpiwora i powędrował w stronę sporego kamyczka na szczycie, w pobliżu którego rozbili namiot. Stanął, przymknął oczy i spróbował wyłapać odgłosy otoczenia. Tak jak zawsze to robił. Rzeka, słychać szum wody na kamieniach, poruszony kamyczek – łania, która przyszła do wodopoju. Nie, dwie sztuki, nie jedna. Z drugiej strony, gdzieś w konarach drzew przemyka wiewiórka, słychać chrobot pazurków na korze. Dalej, dalej… Odgłosy życia leśnego, jacyś ludzie, chyba drwale, a może turyści… Nie, drwale, właśnie wbijają klin w pień drzewa, zaraz będą je podcinać… Dalej, dalej… W drugą stronę – jakieś duże zwierzę, niedźwiedź? Dalej, dalej… Droga, która przyjechali i zajazd przed którym zostawili samochód. Wycieczka. Tłum ludzi, muzyka, radio, śmiech, okrzyki, płaczące małe dziecko, bardzo płaczące, więcej muzyki, takiej jakiej słucha Sandburg… Skrzywił się i otworzył oczy. I napotkał pytające spojrzenie Blaira, który stał z boku, zawinięty szczelnie w śpiwór.  
– Jim…?  
Powinien być zły. Zirytowany. Nie przywykł, że ktoś się interesuje tym, co robi i czuje. Ale coś w uważnym spojrzeniu Sandburga, jakiś cień niepokoju i niepewności, kazał mu zmilczeć. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na kolorową, jesienną dolinę.  
– Jest OK. Poza tym… Czyż las nie jest piękny o tej porze roku?  
Blair popatrzył na niego uważnie i rozejrzał się dookoła. Poranne promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetlały wierzchołki żółknących drzew. Odgarnął niesforne włosy z czoła i odparł:  
– Zdecydowanie jest.


End file.
